


A Kowakian Night

by greyone01



Series: 25 Days of Damerey 2018 [19]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: DameRey, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, JediPilot, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, kowakian monkey-lizards, sleeping outdoors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyone01/pseuds/greyone01
Summary: Poe Dameron and Rey are on a mission in Kowak.





	A Kowakian Night

**Author's Note:**

> Day 19 of 25 Days of Damerey

Rey was on her way to the hangar when she heard someone call her name. She paused and saw two of Black Squadron’s pilots, Jessika Pava and Snap Wexley, waving her over. 

“Glad we caught you before you left,” Jessika said as Rey walked over. “We needed to talk to you.”

“There’s something you need to know before you go,” Snap nodded. “You’re going with Dameron on this mission, right?”

“Yeesss?” Rey confirmed slowly. She saw the two pilots exchange a silent look…of concern? “Why? What’s the matter?”

“Going to Kowak?” Jess asked.

Rey nodded, still clueless. In her head, she briefly recounted the details of the mission, as well as just how much she details she could disclose about it. General Leia Organa had not mentioned anything about it being classified, so she supposed she was fine to discuss it with Poe’s pilots.

“Has Dameron told you anything about where you’re going?” Snap raised an eyebrow.

“Not really,” Rey shook her head. “I was supposed to go with Chewie only, but Poe volunteered to come at the last minute.”

Again, the pilots exchanged looks. Rey put her hands on her hips, she’s had enough of it. “Will you please just tell me what’s going on?”

“Okay,” Snap started. “We have it on good authority that our fearless commander is not quite as fearless as he usually is in Kowak.”

“Poe has this…thing about the monkey-lizards there,” Jess continued.

“Poe has a thing? About monkeys in Kowak?” Rey frowned.

“Now that’s just not sounding quite right,” Jess chuckled while Snap snorted. “What I meant was, he’s got a phobia of Kowakian monkey-lizards.”

Rey looked at them both, still not quite getting what they were telling her. “What do you mean? What’s a phobia?”

“Fear,” Snap clarified. “Irrational fear. Poe’s got a fear of Kowakian monkey-lizards.”

“It’s not something he talks about much, so we kinda weren’t sure if he was going to tell you about it,” Jess continued. “Seems like the General doesn’t even know about it, because I don’t think she’d easily let him go to Kowak if she did.”

“Why would he even volunteer to go then?” Rey wondered out loud. “I wasn’t asking for company, it would’ve been fine for just me and Chewie to go.”

Her musing made Snap grinned cheekily. “Because his girl is going. Alone.”

“That’s how bad he has it for you,” Jess added with her own cheeky smile.

It wasn’t as if it was a secret that she and Poe were together, but Rey still felt her cheeks heat up. Looking at Jess and Snap, she decided to go back to the topic of monkey-lizards. “So what do I do about these creatures?”

“Nothin’ you can do about them,” Snap shrugged. “They’re native to the planet.”

“So maybe I should be asking you what I should do about Poe?” Her gaze flickers between the two pilots. “What exactly happens when he’s around these creatures?”

“I don’t know,” Jess admitted, “I haven’t actually seen him with them.”

“Me neither,” Snap remarked. “We just know about it because one time we worked with this pilot that Poe trained, and he’s actually seen how much Poe hates those Kowakians.” He reached out to give Rey a friendly clap on the shoulder. “Guess it’s up to you.”

“Maybe hold his hand? Use the Force?” Jess grinned. “At least we’ve given you the heads up. If he starts freaking out while you’re there, you’ll know why.”

“Uh-huh,” Rey nodded slowly. “Thanks…I guess.”

*****

“Why are we stopping?” Rey asked as she followed Poe Dameron into the clearing. He had been walking ahead of her for the most part of their journey. He was standing at the center of the clearing, frowning at his handheld navigator.

He waited until she was beside him before passing the gadget to her. “It’s recommending stopping here for the night,” Rey realized when she saw what was on the screen. “Only a quarter of the way to go, but it’ll be dark before we get there.”

“We underestimated the terrain,” Poe gave her a wry smile. “We could still continue, though, we won’t get lost in the dark with the nav.”

“But what if we can’t find any other suitable sites for the night?” Rey dropped her pack to the ground. “Plus that last quarter of the trek is all mountainside, I don’t think it’s smart to go through that in the dark.” She dropped to the ground beside her bag. “Besides, I’m tired. And hungry.”

“Me, too,” Poe admitted, settling beside her. He looked around the clearing, and Rey could feel his uneasiness. He has been jittery and on edge for most of their hike, and if not for what Snap and Jess shared with her, she would’ve been cranky with him by now. 

Poe suddenly got up and held a hand to her. “Come on, let’s build a fire first before it gets dark.”

With a weary sigh, Rey took his outstretched hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet. Before she could step away though, Poe pulled her close and wrapped his other arm around her. “I think we have time for this though,” he said softly as he settled his lips on hers. 

Rey couldn’t help but smile into the kiss, letting herself lean against the pilot. She still doesn’t quite understand why he volunteered to go with her, but she couldn’t say she wasn’t glad he was here with her. Poe kept the kiss chaste, stopping them from getting distracted. He held her face with his hands and gave her a couple more quick pecks on the lips before finally letting her go.

They set about gathering kindling and dry wood. Rey looked at their growing pile and noticed that Poe looked like he was building 3 fires. “How many fires are we making?”

“At least 3? Maybe 4?” Poe replied, continuing with the task. 

“Why do we need that many?”

“To keep the monkey-lizards away.”

“We might start a forest fire!” Rey approached Poe and laid a hand on his arm. “Why can’t we just have one fire? Won’t one be enough to keep them away?”

“Technically, yes,” Poe replied with a sigh. “But I just want to be sure. Ugghh – I hate those things!”

“I know,” Rey said in what she hoped was a reassuring tone. “Which was why I researched a bit on those before we left. They typically won’t even attempt to approach campsites or humans, unless provoked, or trying to get away from a larger predator.”

Poe nodded begrudgingly. “Yeah, I know. It’s just that,” he sighed and looked at her. “I really, really, really hate these Kowakians.” 

He approached the centermost pile and began to start a fire. He gave her a sheepish smile. “Okay, I guess I was overreacting. You're right, let's just have one fire.”

Once he got the fire going, he settled next to Rey, who had taken out two packs of ration bars from their bags. They made quick work of it, eating in silence. “How did you know I hated monkey-lizards?” Poe asked after they were done eating. “I don’t remember us talking about them.”

“I got a friendly tip before we left,” Rey admitted.

“Hmm, let me guess,” Poe leaned back and used his bag as pillow. “Jess?”

“And Snap,” Rey gave him a sheepish smile. “They meant well, they were just surprised you agreed to go.” 

She followed his suit and positioned her bag next to his before settling down like he did. She gave him a curious look. “You didn’t have to come, why did you?”

“I wasn’t rostered for anything major, so I thought I’d just go with you,” Poe replied, his arm reaching out to invite her closer. Rey scuttled closer until she was nestled to his side. 

“And this,” he whispered, his other hand tilting her chin up, allowing him to capture her mouth. Thoughts of monkey-lizards were replaced by dizzying sensations brought by their languid kissing and gentle caresses. Rey felt herself melting against Poe, her mouth moving in sync with his, responding to the warm slide of his lips and the gentle tugs of his teeth. A shiver went down her spine as his stroked her lower lip with his tongue, begging entrance. Opening up to him, she gamely met him halfway, her tongue dancing with his as they went deeper into the kiss.

When Rey finally opened her eyes, she found his coffee-colored eyes softly gazing back. Still breathless from his kisses, she reached up and laid her hand to the side of his head, her thumb gently stroking his temple. She was flabbergasted to realize that he tried to overcome his fear of the Kowakians just so he could be with her. Her voice trembled as she told him how no one’s done that for her before.

“I’d do it for you again and again and again,” Poe murmured, hugging her tighter. “And I’d do so much more for you than this.”

*****

Rey woke up before Poe did the next morning, something in her surroundings rousing her. Without leaving his embrace, she looked around and her heart jumping to her throat at the site of ghastly beings loitering around their campsite. They were looking at pair of them curiously, perhaps wondering if they were a threat or a treat.

“Go away,” Rey whispered harshly, giving the monkey-lizards what she hoped was a death-stare. They just stared back dumbly.

Poe started to stir, and Rey knew she had to do something before he fully wakes up to this. She’s never seen him panic before, and she resolved that she is not about to. Taking a deep breath, she used the old Jedi mind trick on the monkey-lizards. To her delight, one by one, they started shuffling away.

“What did you do?” Poe asked in amazement as the last creature loped away. Rey had been so focused on shooing away the creatures that she did not realize he had fully woken up. 

“Jedi mind trick,” she replied with a small smile. “I was trying to get them away before you woke up.”

“So you just told them to get lost?”

Rey pulled back a bit to prop herself on her elbow. She gave him a quick kiss before replying. “They could smell fear, you know,” she couldn’t help but tease, kissing the tip of his nose. “They wanted you. But I told them you’re mine.”

“Damn right I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Apart from being indigenous to the planet Kowak, I know nothing about the Kowakian monkey-lizards that Poe had a fear of. The descriptions/behaviors of those creatures in this story is solely based on how I imagine these creatures to be.


End file.
